Technical Field
The present invention relates to an impeller for a centrifugal pump, in particular a combination axial and radial impeller that reduces cavitation and consequent damage during operation.
Background
Centrifugal pumps that utilize impeller blades are known in the art. Examples of centrifugal pumps and impeller blades can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 8,998,582 and European Patent Application No. 89308869.0.